Glacius
Glacies (氷河, Gūracius) is a creature that Emily Nakamura can summon via Summoning Magic. Glacius is an expert in Water Magic, and is capable of using Ice Magic and the beginer level of Fire Magic. History After he was hatched, Glacius was wondering around the forest. Young Emily was playing in the woods and saw Glacius. Glacius called her 'Mama' and began to follow her around. Emily was running away from him. She then met an old lady which told her that she can seal and summon him by will using Summoning Magic. Appearance Glacius appears to be a large navy blue penguin with orange webbed feet simmilar to ducks feet. He also appears to have metal flippers with blue metal bordering it and three orange small claws underneath its flippers. He has a blue fin at the back along with a tail and a giant metal blue fin in the center of it starting from its chin. Glacius also appears to have something looking like a tuxedo that it is wearing. he also mainly has a black body with a some white in the center of it along with black spots at the bottom of its white part of body. Also, he has two giant golden spots on the back of it along with a three horned trident crest making its beak. Magic and Abilities Water Magic Water Magic (水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō) is a type of Caster Magic which utilizes the element of water. Like his summoner, Glacius also uses Water Magic. Water Magic is a form of Magic revolving around the use of water, which is placed under the user's command for them to employ it for various purposes. Depending on its use, the physical properties of water can be manipulated to the user's advantage; large masses of such liquid are shown to possess remarkable force, being usable to inflict blunt damage upon targets by sweeping them away with water. A similar effect can be achieved using high-pressure currents, which, due to their reduced size, focus the damage on smaller areas. Pressure is also manipulable to a great extent, enough that when it is focused on the outer sides of the water surfaces being controlled, the liquid can become an effective cutting weapon, acting like a real blade. Whirlpools generated on the ground by this Magic, combining rotatory force and slicing power, can easily reduce solid rock to pieces. The user is also able to erect domes of water around foes, in order to knock them out by depriving them of air. Mages specializing in Water Magic can also achieve an extra, extremely versatile avenue of usage for such Magic: turning their own bodies into water at will. Such a peculiar employment allows them to become impervious to both physical and Magical attacks, which merely pass through them without harming them. In addition, the water from the user's body itself can be used as a medium to cast other spells related to this Magic (whereas casters unable to transform their bodies are apparently limited to using the water from the surrounding area), as well as have its properties altered, with the user being capable of making it boil without causing any damage to themselves. While unaffected by most types of offense, however, Mages with a body solely composed of water are still susceptible to freezing, which can immobilize them and inflict damage upon them. *''Bubbleshot'': After creating several light blue bubbles, Glacius fires them at his opponents. The bubbles swirl around the opponents, distracting them. *''Great Water Ball'': After acumulating large ammounts of water, Glacius compreses them in a large sphere which he than sends towards his opponent. After any contact, the sphere will detonate, releasing large ammount of water. *''Water Nebula'': Glacius creates two large waves of water that rush up and blasts his opponent in the air with tremendous force. Ice Magic Ice Magic (氷の魔法, Kōri no Mahō) is a Caster-Type Magic that utilizes the element of ice. Ice Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of ice. Ice Magic is activated by reducing the kinetic energy of eternano and reducing temperature to absolute zero, freezing it over, becoming ice; in addition, in order to assist, the user is capable of freezing molecules of moisture that hang in the air or by absorbing heat from the atmosphere; lastly, a master is capable of manipulating the water in the atmosphere and then halt the movements of the molecules that compose it while hardening it, turning it into ice in a matter of moments. In any case, Ice Magic enables the user to create and absorb the element of ice; capable of manifesting it in many forms beyond the norm. Primarily, Ice Magic is used to freeze others in place or to create a sheen of ice over an intended target. The user can also use Ice Magic to summon gusts of super-cold air, with which they can use to hurl frozen objects (usually ice daggers) at specified targets. The user is also able to generate ice once even a single drop of water has been made contact with, or it has been touched by a single drop of water. It should be noted that in some cases, Ice Magic draws its power from the moon, and its effectiveness is drastically increased at night. The user is capable of harnessing Ice Magic to disable and immobilize enemies, freezing their bodies solid just by touching them, and threatening to shatter their fragile forms, and the ice can be formed into any object of their choosing: the only limitations are the user's own imagination, and the ambient air temperature which determines how long their ice sculpture will stay icy. The user does not have to hold the ice physically with their hands in order to shape it, as they can simply direct the waves of coldness they project in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape that they desire. Thanks to this element, the user gains a certain constantly-activated supplementary power; the power to give the user extreme resistance to cold, however, they are not resistant to absolute zero; which could be problematic when facing a more skilled Ice Magic user. Just like any other elemental magic, Ice Magic possesses a body transformation spell; as the user is capable of breaking themselves into their particular element to avoid damage from most physical attacks. Interestingly, the user is capable of making numerous hand gestures while harnessing the power of Ice Magic, to make it appear as if they can project ice directly from their fingertips. This is not necessary however, and is done mostly for theatrical effect. *''Ice Beak'': Glacius turns his beak into ice and attacks the opponent with it. He can also spin in order to enhance his speed and strenght. *''Frozen Crackling Hornes'': Glacius releases a large mmount of Ice Energy shaped like a bouncy lightning bolt. The bolt will freeze the opponent upon contact. Fire Magic 'Fire Magic '(火の魔法, Hi no Mahō) is a Caster Magic that utilizes the element of fire. A form of Magic that revolves around the use of fire, allowing the caster to conjure, manipulate, and control the element for various purposes. The caster can change the properties of this Magic such as its "form", allowing it to take shape as a gas or solid element. The color of this Magic can also change, ranging from purple, red, blue and yellow. Fire Magic can also work in a similar fashion to explosives. The caster is able to conjure this element from various parts of their body or from the nearby surroundings, though it is possible for weapons to use fire as well. *''Lava Ray'': Glacius focuses his energy onto his beak. He then forms a red magic circle which releases a stream of lava at his opponents.